Nothing Sweeter
by TheForgetfulOne
Summary: While hanging out with the Vampire King, Fionna asks a question and gains an interesting answer and something else. FioLee fluff.


**Eyup everyone, uhh look, this is my first Adventure Time fanfic so please be nice and forgive me if any of the characters seem OOC :P And even though I don't watch the show that often I do enjoy it.**

 **Alright, for this story imagine that Marshall Lee is wearing a guy version of Marceline's clothes from the episode 'Henchman'.**

 **Warning: FioLee fluff, nothing that would cause this rating to be more than T.**

* * *

Nothing Sweeter

It was a normal day in the Land of Aaa. Well, boring in Fionna's case. The kingdoms across the land had gone without any sort of incident for quite some time, Ice Queen had been unusually quiet since her last failed prince-napping attempt, Gumball had been busy with his science stuff and the adventuress's sister Cake had gone to spend some time with Lord Monochromicorn.

Essentially, she was bored out of her skull. But the boredom didn't last long when Fionna received a visit from Marshall Lee the Vampire King. After exchanging greetings, Marshall Lee invited her to go strawberry picking with him seeing as she had nothing to do, and she agreed.

So here they were out in a large field filled with the small red fruits, the vampire having come with an umbrella (totally not a parasol) because of the sun and a large bowl to fill and take home later. They picked a fudge load of strawberries enough to make a small mountain in the bowl. Deciding that they'd picked enough they decided to just chill in the midst of the berries, snacking on a few pieces from the bowl while making small talk. The adventuress watched with curiosity as her friend drained the red out of each morsel.

His twin canines pierced the red flesh, the vampire making a slurping sound as he drained the colour from the fruit until it turned to a grey husk.

"Hey Marshall, what does red taste like?" Fionna asked out of the blue.

"What made you ask that?"

"I've just wondered about it. Does all red taste the same or is it different depending on what you um.. eat from?"

"It's.. Well... A lot of shades of red taste similar but they're kind of different too." Marshall plucked a strawberry from its stalk. "Red has a kinda sweet taste but sometimes the flavour changes depending on what I eat from, like the red I drink from strawberries taste like strawberries and red in cherries taste like cherries. That make sense?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Both were quiet as they sat with each other, not sure where to lead the conversation. The dark-haired immortal turned to Fionna and pointed to a spot a few feet away.

"Hey Fionna, think you could get us some more berries? I saw some really big juicy ones over there." He asked. She glanced at the spot he was motioning to then to the bowl they were sharing. They'd actually managed to eat a substantial portion of the pile though there was still enough for him to last for a couple of weeks or so. She just chalked it up to him wanting to stock up, she obliged and rose from her spot.

"Sure thing." She chirped with a nod, walking away to find these bigger pieces of sweetness.

Marshall stared at Fionna, then to the unpicked strawberries around them and back up to the girl, this time with a mischievous grin on his face. The vampire silently floated to her side and shot his foot out in front of her path, making the blonde fall face first into the strawberry patch with a startled yelp.

The raventte laughed mirthfully at his successful prank, floating around so he was now in front of his fallen friend. His laughter died down but the smile didn't fade.

"At least you had something soft to land on." He jeered. Fionna lifted herself up on to her elbows and brought her head up, to which Marshall lost his smile for a nanosecond before bursting out laughing again. Fionna's face was stained red from the fruit's juice with crushed bits of strawberries sticking to her skin, a few leaves were caught in her exposed hair and to top it off, a few strawberries got crammed into her mouth. Her overall appearance made Marshall unable to take her glare seriously.

She spat out the fruits and yelled,

"What the lump, dude!? Why did you trip me?"

"I- I wanted to see the look on your face.. and boy was it worth it!" He answered between breaths "You.. You look like a living strawberry!"

"You are so dead- uhh more dead, when I get my hands on you!" She threatened as she wiped the red juice and leaves from her person.

"Aw, is little bunny mad? Your face is looking a little red." Marshall mocked.

"That's it, you're going down!" Fionna declared as she aimed a punch at the vampire. She missed, Marshall floating away from the attack effortlessly while he still snickered. The blonde ground her teeth and charged at him throwing numerous punches at him and each time the immortal evaded each hit, making taunts like "Missed me." "So close!" and "Try again."

Each jibe angered the girl more which made her lunges and attacks more wild and sporadic but in turn was starting to make her breathless and tired. The heroine tightly clenched her fist and put all her energy into one more punch to which Marshall seemed to make no attempt to avoid. Her arm shot out with a war cry at the still stationary male, she felt a small bubble of satisfaction at thinking she would finally land a hit... only to have her fist connect with nothing.

Confusion. She looked around for her companion but he was nowhere on the ground so she looked up, and found him floating several feet in the air on his stomach, umbrella still protecting him from the sun and a sly smirk on his face.

"You know, for Aaa's greatest heroine, you can't land a good punch."

"Come down here and say that!" The adventuress challenged.

"Mmm.. no." Marshall said turning on to his back.

He looked over his shoulder down at the human who still stood directly beneath him, her furious expression had greatly lessened to a pout. He had to admit, it did make her look cute. Well, more cute. Though Marshall had always thought she was pretty since their first meeting. He looked to the sky from under his umbrella, noticing that it wasn't as bright out as it was a few minutes ago. Daring a peek, he moved his source of shade to find that a large cluster of clouds had rolled in effectively blocking the sun.

He closed the umbrella and caught sight of a whole blanket of the fluffy white floating in, looks like it's going be overcast, so there's now no threat of him burning in agony for a while.

"Hey, Fi." The vampire called to get her attention. She looked up. "Catch." He dropped his belonging as soon as that word left his mouth, gravity forcing the object back to the ground and the girl. There was a slight delay in her reaction but she caught the falling item in both hands, as she looked up to ask why he had her catch his umbrella she was knocked flat on her back by a heavy force, the unexpected shove made her drop the material possession.

Fionna looked up bewildered at Marshall who held himself above her at arm's distance, a mischievous smile in place. Fionna didn't know what to say at first, squirming a bit at their position but a small frown etched its way on to her features and asked,

"W-What are you doing?"

"Nothing. Why? Am I making you uncomfortable?" He teased with a grin.

"No!" She immediately denied.

Marshall leaned down until the tips of their noses were almost touching. Fionna felt her face heat up as the blood rushed to her cheeks. They just stayed like that for a few moments before pulling back.

"You smell like strawberries." He commented. Taken aback by the random yet still flattering compliment, Fionna quipped,

"That's your fault."

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing." He replied. Silence.

Marshall Lee's smile faded, a more serious, almost hungry look flashing in his crimson red eyes when he took note of the mortal's blush. He seemed to be thinking of something before leaning down once again but this time flicking his forked tongue across the skin of her face. She gasped in surprise, tensing as she felt the wet muscle dancing across her left cheek, the blonde tried moving her head to get away but the immortal teen just followed her every move.

He stopped to stare at the blonde female, a smug smirk forming at the sight of the human's face flushing almost completely red from embarrassment.

"Hey Fionna, wanna know what I've just discovered?"

"W-What?" She stuttered, still flustered from his action. The smug feel of his smile turned into one of sincerity, lightly pressing his grey lips affectionately against the spot where he lapped at her.

"Of all the shades of red I've tasted, nothing's sweeter than the blush on your face."

* * *

 ***faceplants computer desk* There! My first Adventure Time fanfiction! Another accomplishment for me! I just hope anyone who reads this enjoys it as much as I did writing it. It's kinda funny writing fanfiction of fanfiction... Fanfic-ception XP**

 ** **Review please! No flames!****


End file.
